The Ties That Bind
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Friendships come in all forms. From the loving and caring relationship between friends to the moments when one's life becomes endangered. See how they deal with the consequences. Dark fic. Contains character death. Prologue up. Enjoy. R/R.


Title: The Ties that Bind  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Read and find out.  
Spoilers: 'Who Did it to Trina?' And post 'Hambone King.'  
Summary: Friendships come in all forms. From the loving and caring relationship between friends to the moments when one's life becomes endangered.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I also want to thank specifically ZenNoMai and Megan for their help with this chapter. I had some hard problems with this one, but I think it came out on top. Hope you like it.

* * *

Failure.

That's all it was.

Failure.

And because of that failure, his target survived. Yeah, he knew it was a long shot, but the plan was well organized. He had the perfect alibi, and he had the perfect accomplice. It was the perfect crime, and it would have been beautiful. It would have been perfect, and then he would've moved onto his next target on his list.

Yes, his list. He had a list of names on his kill list, and his first target was a bust. It was a shame, but just as he planned, he had the perfect alibi. He smirked when he thought about that. Who would ever see him as the assassin?

No one.

No one would.

No one could.

But in order to make his kill list complete, he had to get the first name off the list crossed off. He silently turned his head and looked at the one person who knew the truth. At the one person who was playing well into his clutches.

What was first thought as a simple young boy getting a new hobby started soon became a partnership that would grow through the airs. A friendship that was once thought as close and strong was beginning to unravel. Years of training, years of becoming insuperable was falling apart at the seams. It was becoming more apparent that his friend was moving on, getting to the point to where he wasn't needed anymore, and it was getting him the solitude that he didn't want. The quiet and the loneliness that was becoming his quiet torture.

Yes, his torture. All those months being stuffed into a closet, being placed on the shelf, all the conversations between his friend and his friends on the phone. It was getting to the point where his friend didn't need him anymore. And that he didn't want. He didn't want it at all, and he knew he had to do something about it. Especially because he wanted his friend back, and bring him back to the fold that the two of them shared.

His friends had to die.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Looking at his friend once more as he slept, watching him from behind the doors of his closet, he could see the still form of his friend sleeping in their bed, sleeping by himself, and occupying the whole room to himself. Growing up, maturing, and finally getting over the dreams of gigantic snot being drenched over him.

He knew that he made the right choice. He didn't know if his friend would see it that way, but once his friends were gone, his friend would come back to him, and then they could continue the life that he wanted. That he cherished, and that he craved.

Rex Powers had to kill his friends

And Trina Vega was the first target.

Coming to that decision was not an easy task. He had experienced numerous days were he was alone, being shelved, and being stashed away. But today was the worst of it. And it all started but a few hours ago, to just the point when Robbie Shapiro came home…

The door slammed open as Robbie walked into his room. He pressed his ear closer to his Pear Phone XT. "Yeah, hold on a sec. I just got home."

"Rob, man. We got to hurry. The girls are already there."

Robbie answered, "I'm moving. I just got to drop my bag off and then head down the stairs. I'll be there in 5 minutes, Andre."

"Alright. Cool chizz, Man. Just hurry. Y'know how that Jade gets."

He rolled his eyes, "That's the understatement of the century. I'll be right there."

That being said, he turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. A breath escaped his lips after he put his phone away. Plans were put together that they were all going to send some time at Wanko's Warehouse and maybe even get some dinner after. He shortly made his way to his bed and dropped off his bag.

Robbie quickly went to his closet and opened it. As he did, he revealed a number of shirts hanging upon their hangers. A couple knickknacks from his life that were placed in boxes. His old 'Muppet Movie' tapes, a number of music books that he used to learn how to play the guitar, a couple rolled up posters that he never really found a place to hang, his Galaxy Wars action figures that he refused to open from their boxes, and a few other items. He quickly did a scan and found the place where he kept his money.

Bringing his eyes to a specific shelf, he noticed the exact area he was looking for. Taking his hand, he went for it and paused momentarily when his brown pools found his old Rex being stashed behind a box of photographs that he had saved throughout the last few weeks. Usually focused on him and his friends. He wanted to place them in an album, but he hadn't had the time to do so. So, he quickly moved passed his photos and Rex, and then grabbed some money for his trip to the mall. He needed to stop by the pear store and pick up a new adaptor for his Pear Book. Grabbing the cash, he closed the closet and headed out of the door.

Not knowing this was the first time in weeks that his eyes saw Rex, unaware that a pink flash of light bathed over the puppet known as Rex Powers, his eyes opening for the first time on their own.

It was at that moment when Rex Powers was no longer the puppet that Robbie Shapiro used for ventriloquism, but as a former friend finally coming to life in hopes that he could get Robbie back into his life.

Was Rex too late to mend his friendship to Robbie?

He just didn't know.

Something had to be done.

* * *

TBC in Chapter One

This fic is going to be dark, and it's going to contain deaths. Some of your favorite characters are not going to make it. I'm just warning you now. If you want to think of something similar, think 'Child's Play.' Just Rex in the 'Chucky' role.


End file.
